Darkness' Vengeance
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Occasionally sadistic-natured Dark Yugi agrees to cease with penalty games for the sake of Yugi, but Dark Bakura will not make this easy. Dark Yugi must find another way to defeat the spirit of the millennium ring with hurting him or Ryou. But can he do it without spilling a drop of blood? Graphic scenes, bad language, possibly one sided BakuraxYami Brotherly relationship YamixYugi


_**The setting and inspiration is quite a mix of both the anime and manga.**_

 _ **My idea is to put more focus on Dark Yugi's 'penalty games' and the sadistic nature he had during the early episodes and manga.**_

 _ **I will do my best to keep the characters in character, but I am likely to use artistic license in places like many writers do.**_

 _ **This story will NOT strictly follow the Yu-Gi-Oh timeline.**_

"Pharaoh?" Yugi called out into the darkness, leaning over to switch on his side lamp, still warm from just an hour ago.

The Pharaoh was lounging on Yugi's desk chair, staring out the window with an unfamiliar expression. He didn't reaction to his host's call.

The spirit had been silent since the previous afternoon. Yugi understood The Pharaoh's rage in the situation, but he couldn't allow him to do what he wanted. Though Yugi himself longed to be a hero, he considered and respected the spirit for being just this in many ways, but the teenager did not believe true heroes caused such harm, no matter their excuse.

Pharaoh's face did not look like his own. Yugi had only seen variations of determination on his Dark's face. The spirit, though he never slept, looked weary and forlorn.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes, Yugi" Pharaoh replied, his eyes remained glued to the world outside; somehow appearing to glitter in the light of the moon.

Yugi swallowed. He was unsure of what to say, how to start. Part of him was afraid. He was unsure why. Yugi was confident The Pharaoh would never bring harm to him. In fact, since he had appeared, he had gone out of his way to protect his host, save his dignity, and give him confidence and strife which he had never had before. But Yugi still felt fear. It was deep down, a seed growing from doubt and what ifs.

"I'm still afraid" he whispered.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes, as if in sudden agony.

"Yes, I'm aware of that"

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh, but..." Yugi gritted his teeth as he watched the spirit.

Dark Yugi finally turned his head to face his host, sorrow in his eyes.

"I need you to stop"

"Yugi, I must admit that there is little I find I truly struggle with. But the one thing I always fall to is that sudden darkness. I watch you all, I see how you treat each other. I understand my action's are not right in this society. But, in the moment where it rises, it feels like my duty and nature"

"You're very strong, Pharaoh. You don't need to hurt people"

The Pharaoh's eyes lowed to the floor for a moment, thoughtful, before returning to Yugi's again.

"I'm sorry, Partner"

Even with every deadly finishing move of The Pharaoh's that haunted Yugi at night, he was still pained at the sight of the spirit's sadness. Had he been like this since the game?

There they had been, Pharaoh in control, battling the spirit of the millennium ring in the body of Yugi's friend, Ryou Bakura. With Yugi's secret love, Anzu, standing on the top of a twenty story building, the deal was simple; Every time Yugi lost points, Anzu took a step closer to the edge. If he lost, she jumped. If he won, Anzu would be up for saving. The Pharaoh had beaten him, but not without realising 'Bakura' had not been an honest player. Yugi remember how his eyes had glowed red as The Pharaoh prepared his penalty game, sending Bakura high into the air on a pillar, millions of spikes punching through the concrete ground to create a jungle of pins.

 _'You better keep your balance, Bakura. One wrong move and you'll be impaled'_

Yugi's biggest problem at the time wasn't simply that the spirited intended to place serious harm, but who he intended to harm. The spirit of millennium ring had left Ryou's body, leaving the clueless teen in terror as he looked down at the glisten pins.

But Yugi had stopped him.

He climbed out of bed to stand next to The Pharoah. He knew he should have hate towards him, like he would to anyone who would dare hurt another, but he could not. He could not hate him.

Tears began to brim in his eyes, his sight misting, his hands falling into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I know now that you can't help it"

The Pharaoh's eyes grew wide in alarm he looked up at his crying host. As he watched, his brows dropped to their normal position, his expression returning to the way it usually was. He placed his gauzy onto Yugi's shoulders. It was impossible for Yugi to feel his Dark Self's touch, but he seemed to sense it, dropping his hands to look at his unalive friend. The Pharaoh gave a small smile, rising to his feet.

"True. Up until now I have given in to darkness"

Yugi looked up at him with glossy eyes.

"-But, I promise you, Yugi, today was the end of it"

"Pharaoh, how can you be so confident? Why now and not before?"

"Because today I have realised that I have began to fear myself. I can not allowed the possibility that my acts of vengeance could place other's in harm's way. Especially you, Yugi"

"I promise I'll support you. I know you can do it!" Yugi beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Partner" the spirit slowly sat back down in his chair "You should sleep now. Tomorrow is important" he tapped a piece of paper on Yugi's desk.

Yugi's heart sank.

"My math's test! I completely forgot" Yugi began to panic, grabbing the paper from under The Pharaoh's finger "I was supposed to revise tonight but I've been so distracted"

"Sleep now." Pharaoh ordered "I'll help you revise in the morning. Your chances of success will decrease if you do not get enough rest"

"Yes" Yugi nodded, placing the paper back on the desk, allowing it to fall through the spirits resting hand "Thank you. I really need to pass this. I don't want to do another resit"

Yugi climbed back into bed, wishing his friend goodnight.

"Goodnight, partner"

 _ **Thanks for reading my first chapter.**_

 _ **I would love it if you leave a comment giving me your thoughts**_


End file.
